Fall Festival Fatality (Henry DangerThundermans) Crossover Special
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: As Ray, Henry, and Cheyenne are in their superhero costumes at the Swellview Jr. High fall festival, Monica sees Captain Woman and assumes she is Cheyenne. While that is happening, Max Thunderman sets up a poisonous gas bomb, and when that goes off, the gas causes the babies to get sick really bad. But, Can Ray, Cheyenne, and Henry stop Max Thunderman?


At school…

As we were in our first period class, which of course is World History with Ms. Shapen, I was over at the window, watching and waiting for Monica.

As I was over at the window, Sydney and Oliver came up right behind me.

"What are you doing?" Sydney asked me.

I then turned around.

"I'm waiting for Monica." I told Sydney and Oliver.

"Oh." Sydney said.

"That's kind of creepy." Oliver told me.

Then, one of the classroom doors opened and Monica came in.

"Oooh! Ooooh! Here she comes! Here she comes! Get away! Get away!" I said, pushing Sydney and Oliver away.

Well, after Sydney and Oliver left, I then walked over to where Monica was, waiting for me.

When I got over to where Monica was, I then stood in front of her.

"Hey, Monica." I told Monica.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Monica told me.

When I was about to say something, my mind went blank.

"Uhhh…" I started saying.

Then, I saw Monica's skirt. It was a really beautiful skirt with purple and pink flowers on it and it was made out of that gossamer material that is really light and delicate.

"Cool skirt." I said, looking back up at Monica.

"Thanks, Cheyenne." Monica said.

Then, Henry and Charlotte were standing outside of the classroom, watching us.

"What are those? Flowers?" I asked Monica.

Monica then looked down at her skirt and then back up at me.

"Yep." Monica said.

"Umm-hmm." I said.

Then, I turned around and saw Henry.

 _Time to change the subject._

"Hey, you didn't tell anyone my secret, did you?" I asked Monica.

Monica then began to reminisce the secret that I told her about me being Captain Woman.

"Of course not." Monica said.

As we were talking, Henry and Charlotte then realized what I was talking to Monica about.

"Look, look, look, Henry, look." Charlotte said, tilting Henry's head in the direction of me.

"She's doing it again." Charlotte told Henry.

"Who? Cheyenne?" Henry asked Charlotte.

"Yep. She's trying to prove Monica that she's Captain Woman." Charlotte said to Henry.

Then, Henry began to laugh.

"Aw man." He said.

Then, in the classroom, I began to show Monica that I was hurting in my side.

"Ow, that hurts!" I said as I was twisting from side to side.

When Monica saw that I was hurting, she looked at me.

"Are you okay, Cheyenne?" Monica asked me.

Then, I stopped twisting from side to side.

"Yeah. I had a rough night last night at work." I told Monica.

"Really? Was there a lot of danger?" Monica asked.

I then placed my finger on her lips.

"Shhh. You know I can't tell anyone about my job." I told Monica.

Then, I took my finger away from Monica's mouth.

"Sorry." Monica said.

Meanwhile, outside of the classroom…

Henry and Charlotte were still watching me as I was talking to Monica.

"Ha ha ha ha. She touched her lips." Henry said as he was laughing.

"It's not funny. She's trying to tell her the secret." Charlotte said.

Then, the bell rung.

"Come on. Let's go talk to her." Henry said.

Then, they came into the classroom.

When they came into the classroom, I then turned around.

"Hey, Cheyenne, what's poopin'?" Henry said to me.

"Hey, Henry, Charlotte, you guys remember Monica?" I said, introducing Monica to Henry and Charlotte.

"Sure. Hi, Monica." Henry and Charlotte said to Monica.

"Hi." Monica said.

"So, Cheyenne, going to the fall festival Friday night? You still going with Captain Man, the babies, and us?" Henry asked me.

"It's okay to say no." Charlotte told me.

Then, I looked at Monica and then looked at Charlotte. This was a tough decision to make but, just as I thought about it, the answer then came into my head.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I told Henry and Charlotte.

Then, I looked back at Monica.

"Hey, you want to come with all of us to the fall festival Friday night?" I asked Monica.

"Sure. I'd love to come." Monica said.

"Oh and just remember, a certain Captain might need my help Friday night." I told Monica.

Then, Henry and Charlotte were then smiling at me.

"That's okay. I like danger." Monica told me.

"And danger likes you." I told Monica.

"Hey, Cheyenne?" Henry called my name.

"What?" I responded.

Henry then placed his finger on my lips.

"Shhh." Henry said.

I then knew that I was in for one heck of a ride.

 **(What will happen next? Will Cheyenne go to the festival as herself or will she go as Captain Woman, along with Ray and her babies, Austin and Ally Manchester? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!:)**

 **Also, tell me what u think about the chapter and tell me to update. Thanks**


End file.
